


One Day

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: The band goes on a retreat and Die has some time to himself to delve back into some old desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> Thank you for being my editor and my co-author and my friend for all this time! Happy Birthday, Die!   
> Song[s]: Album "Band" by Low Roar  
> Die/Kyo in Die's mind.

Die rolled over on the rug he'd tossed down in front of the fireplace, his hands trailing through his blonde hair as he stretched, back arching and joints popping with the motion. 

He'd scoffed at the mere idea of the entire band going on some stupid _retreat_ when it had first been brought up. All he'd been able to see was a bunch of sour aging musicians getting plastered in the woods and _disaster_. But now that they were here, all he could feel was happiness and relaxation. 

The outside world was shut out, cell reception _shit_ up here except emergency lines and no wifi built into the place, and Die found that being alone with his own head wasn't as bad as he'd imagined. 

Settling himself back down on the soft rug, he let his hands fall beside him on the rug, fingertips digging into the softness of it as he brought his knees up and kept them close to his torso as he twisted side-to-side a few times, doing his usual morning stretches. Letting his legs slip back down, he smoothed the giant red and black sweater he had on down over his bare thighs, just letting himself _exist_ for the time being.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the click of the coffee maker in the kitchen area, waited on the scent of the chai tea he'd put into it to fill the room. A shiver worked its way through him and he slowly spread his legs, letting the warmth of the fire caress his skin in the most intimate of manners. The first tugs of arousal swam through him and he rolled his hips, a quiet sigh leaving him as he tilted his head back, allowing it to take hold of him.

His thoughts drifted over a dozen of his go-to scenarios, discarding each in turn until something _new_ formulated itself within his mind. He could _feel_ the blood rush through his body, could feel the way his cock began to swell at the mere idea of what he settled on. Die stretched, placing one foot on the mantle, toes curling over the edge, his hands sliding up above his head, fingers reaching for _nothing_.

The hem of his sweater rode up with the motion, tugging it up just enough that as his cock swelled with the images that swirled in his mind's eye, it lifted the edge of the soft material, bringing it up with it. He moved then, curling himself up on his side, one leg propped up, the other supporting him on the rug as he reached down to pull the sweater out of the way. His fingers curled around his length, palming himself with a shiver.

Behind his eyelids he was standing over the prone form of his lover, a length of rope in his hands and _many_ others already wrapped artfully around the other's body. He was hard there, too, his entire being on fire with the need to do something _more_ than he already had. 

Die's hand began to move, every stroke languid, _relaxed_ , no matter how aroused he already was. 

The scene changed, his lover's tattooed flesh on display to him, the ropes marks still fresh upon his skin, his lips glistening in a way that told of just how Die had been using his mouth. He fell to his knees astride him and when he settled back, it was to fill himself so completely with _his_ length and when his hands moved, it was to reach up and wrap around the perfection of his _damned_ throat as he began to move.

Two of Die's fingers slipped up to his mouth and he _whined_ around them, his hips bucking up against his own hand as he worked his own brand of magic on his body to pair with the imagery in his mind. He ached with the intensity of his own need, felt the burn of it somewhere deep inside of himself, and he wondered how it was that he survived so long between each of the moments he gave in. 

His hips rocked and the fire crackled and Die heard the quiet beep of the coffee pot telling him the brewing cycle was complete. His hand moved faster and his mind fuzzed out, only the image of Kyo, prone on his floor remaining as he stroked faster, as he _longed_ for something he knew full-well he could never have. 

At the last possible second, he tugged his sweater up, his hips arching up from the floor, rocking against his fist as he imaged himself slipping into Kyo's dirty, _sinful_ little mouth. 

Thick pulses of cum rained down over his abdomen, a quiet sigh leaving Die's mouth as pleasure washed over him, as he gave in for the first time in what had to be _years_.

The fireplace crackled and the scent of chai filled the air. Somewhere just beyond his door, he could hear the sound of footsteps on snow. Deep inside of him, Die _understood_ that one day, his time would come. _One day_ he would be seen in the light he so desired and when it happened - when he was so delicately placed upon that pedestal - he would be the happiest man in the world.


End file.
